The End
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Six years later Ste is ready to let Brendan go, but Brendan wants to get his life back. A one shot.


**The End :)**

**Starts off with a line from Ste and then from Brendan.**

I don't know why I didn't move on sooner. It's been six years without him and now I'm finally ready to get my life back.

_I don't know why I thought I could live without him. It's been six long years, but now I'm finally free to get him back._

Leaving this place is hard, it holds so many memories, but I can't live in his shadow anymore. I need a fresh start, a new beginning.

_Leaving this prison is easy, I know where I'm going, I'm coming straight back to him. This will be a fresh start, a new beginning._

I've thought of him every day for the last six years. I've lived in hope that he would want to see me or that he'd return one day.

_I've thought of nothing but him for the last six years. I've denied myself his love for long enough, it's time to get it all back._

He promised to love me, he promised that everything would be different and for a while it was. I've never stopped loving him.

_I promised him so much and I failed him every time, but I won't fail him now and I'll make sure I never fail him again._

I thought that he would miss me enough to let me visit him; I thought he'd go insane without me. I guess I was wrong.

_I should have let him visit me; I've missed him so much that at times it nearly drove me mad. I thought it was for the best, I was wrong._

I know things didn't work out for us, but I'd do it all again. I know at times things were tough, but I wouldn't change a thing.

_I can't wait to see his face, to kiss those kissable lips of his. I hope my heart can take it, I hope he'll still have me._

Maybe I should have written to him one last time. I would have liked to have said goodbye, but then what would he care.

_Maybe I should have written to him, let him know that I'm coming home. But that would only ruin things and I want to surprise him. _

I wonder if I'll ever really get over him, I wonder if I'll ever love another. I know that no one will ever make me feel the way he did.

_What if he doesn't want me, what if he has met someone else? I guess that is a chance I've got to take. I'm never gonna give up on him._

I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I know it's a future without him and I think I'm ready to accept that now.

_I don't know what the future has in store for me, but I hope it's a future with him. I'll never settle for anyone else anyway._

I can't help but think about what might have been. He's been my world for the longest time; I suppose I'm scared to let him go.

_I can't wait to love him again, he's been my everything for so long and when he lets me in again, I swear I'm never letting him go._

I don't know how to live without him, even though it's been so long since I've actually seen him. He's been here still though, in my mind and heart.

_My heart only beats for him; he's been with me every day in this hell whole. I can make this work again; he will always have my heart no matter what._

I take one last look around the flat, memories flashing before my eyes. I can see him like he's really here and my heart aches for him once more.

_I take one last look around my cell, memories flashing before my eyes. Waking in the middle of the night and screaming his name._

I hear a beep outside, the taxi's early. It doesn't matter though there is nothing keeping me here anymore. I take a deep breath and leave the flat.

_It's time to go; one of the guards was good enough to call me a taxi and bung me some money. I step outside and take a deep breath. Freedom tastes so good._

I approach the taxi and get in. I don't look back, if I look back now I don't think I'll ever go. I've been holding on to him for so long that I've forgotten how to be alone.

_My taxi is waiting and I almost run to it. I can't wait to be with him again, it's been far too long. I'll never leave his side this time, I've hated being alone._

There's one more place I want to see before I go...the club, maybe I can say goodbye after all. I get outside of the taxi and mouth the words "Goodbye Bren."

_I tell the driver to hurry, that I'll give him a big tip if he gets home quickly. He does and before I know it I'm standing outside the dingy council flat…my home._

I feel the tears fall because we almost had everything. I know my life would have been so good with him, but like he said, in another life.

_I feel the tears fall as I knock on the door, I'm so happy I feel like I could burst. He's not in, but I let myself in, I'm sure he won't mind me waiting._

I'll always love him that I'm certain of, but I have to live my life. I have to at least try. This time there is no going back.

_I take a look around, it feels different. I notice that all his stuff has gone. I start to panic as I search every part of the flat._

I wish things were different, but I've been waiting on my own too long. I know it's really over now. I know we have no chances left.

_He's gone, there is nothing left here to remind me. He waited on his own too long didn't he? We have no chances left._

I can't believe that this is the end.

_I'll never let this be the end._

**Please review xx xx xx**


End file.
